Bumpy Ride
by ForeverPuckleberry
Summary: Mr. Schue organize a trip with the Glee Club to Los Angeles:D What happens when Rachel have to take Puck's truck to get to LA? Set in season 3. Puckleberry, Fuinn, and mentions of Finchel. Faberry firendship and maybe pezberry !
1. Chapter 1 Stay calm

**Hi, this is my new story! I know this has already been done before, but I wanted to try it. The ships will be the one we got in season three, but changing gradually to Finn/Quinn and of course, Puck/Rachel. It's set after 3x19. And I'm sorry if Rachel seems a little bitchy, I'll change that in the next chapter. So, review if you like it! Thanks for reading! **

**Rachel's POV**

'I know some of you are quitting us at the end of the year, and I wanted to do something to remember us of all the great three years we got together. So, Sugar's dad is offering us a trip to… Los Angeles!' Saying that I was happy was a big misunderstanding, a week from Nationals instead of planning or set-list we are planning a trip. Not that I wasn't excited to go to Los Angeles, in fact after New-York it's my dream place. Tons of celebrities are leaving there, even ex-_Broadway _stars. I just don't want Mr. Schue to get us away from the task at hand. And I don't want Finn to realise he _likes _Los Angeles and decides to go with Noah. I don't personally think starting a pool cleaning business is a great plan for your future. Especially, the contact with the _cougars, _I don't want Finn to sleep with anyone else but me. I'm not selfish, I think that New-York is the best option for him, that's all.

'Mr. Schue, I'm happy that finally we're going to do a trip all together. But isn't it the wrong time for this? Nationals are in a week, and we ain't got nothing planned and even less practise.' I heard Noah and Santana scoff behind.

'Relax Berry! We'll think about it over there, and you could use a little vacation. You're so stress out, I think you're getting old by the day.' Old? I wasn't getting old. Of course I was stressed with my future and Nationals. But I don't think that can make me _old_. Seriously, I don't know what he is talking about.

'I don't think we can get old because we're too stressed out Noah. And if you say _you'll _think about our set list over there. We should ALL go!'

'Sarcastic much today?' Mr. Schue interrupted us by telling us, that it's mandatory and we are all going. The set list, like Noah said is also going to be decided over there. Such a bad idea, last time that we did that we were in New-York and look at what that brought us. Nothing. Except that Finn and me got back together.

'You're going to meet us Friday at five in the morning, and since we don't have the money for the bus. We're going to share cars, is that okay?' At least, I can be with Finn.

'Santana, Mike and Puck are going to lend their car. Puck is going to be with Rachel and they're going to bring most of the luggage with them.' With Noah? No way. I'm not riding with _him, _especially when he told me five minutes ago that I was getting old.

'Santana is going to be with Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Quinn.' That was just what I needed, after the 'Fuinn campaing' at prom, they're going to be doing the trip to Los Angeles together. Who knows what can happen between them? I love Quinn, she's one of my closest friend. But I don't trust them together, that's all. After everything that happened between them, how could I trust them?

'Finally Mike is going to be with Sugar, Rory, Artie, Brittany, Sam and Mercedes.' Of course, Mercedes and Sam are going to be together. Why wouldn't they? Mr. Schue _hates_ me ever since I brought us problems with Jesse, like it was my fault if he used me. He seemed so nice at first.

'What about you Mr. Schue?' Puck asked, not at least concerned.

'I'm going to ride with Miss. Pillsbury who is by the way coming with us.' At least we we're going to be with someone who is a little more trustworthy than .

When I got home I announced to my fathers that I was going to Los Angeles with the Glee club the day after. They asked me who will ride with me, knowing that the school didn't have the money to pay the bus. When I told them it was Noah, they seemed happy. I texted Noah to ask him when will he pick me up.

GoldStar: _Hey Noah, I just wanted to know when will you pick me up tomorrow? _

Puckzilla: _At 4h45, is that okay? _

GoldStar: _Yeah sure, I hope you won't mind me bringing some music. I googled the destination, and it will take us a day and a half to get there. And I don't think I can take your music for a long while ;) _

Puckzilla: _Don't be difficult Miss. My car, my rules and most importantly MY music. Sorry princess ;)_

GoldStar: _We'll see that tomorrow, I've got to sleep. I need my beauty rest if you want me in a good mood tomorrow ;) Good night Noah! _

Puckzilla: _I was joking in glee, you know that? You're getting more beautiful each day was what I wanted to say ; )Good Night Rach:D!_

The last text made me blush, did he really meant that? What am-I thinking? I've got Finn, I shouldn't get so happy over a simple text.

Finny:_ See you tomorrow! Hope you're not to sad about being with Puck! We'll text all the ride, okay? Love you xx _

GoldStar: _I was hoping to be with you, you know? :/ And okay, if you say so.. :D Love you too!xx_

At least I know Finn will be thinking of me tomorrow, even though he is with Quinn. With that thought I fell asleep.

I woke up in a good mood, today we're going to Los Angeles. The city where dreams do come true. I put my favourite Barbra Song and started packing food for the ride. I know what Noah likes so it went much more easily, after I packed the last toilet articles I needed for the stay. We'll stay four days in Los Angeles, we'll arrive tomorrow (Sunday) and we'll go away Thursday and arrive home, if we are lucky Friday. Nationals are the next Sunday, so I hope we'll have time to practise and put up our set-list. I hope the ride will go well, I don't want this trip to be a bad memory. Especially that it will probably be the last time that I will spend so much time with Noah. Right on time, the doorbell rang. I kissed my fathers on the cheeks and opened the door.

'I'm ready.'

'Of course, you are. If you weren't you wouldn't be looking so happy at four in the morning. Wouldn't you?'

'I guess not, I brought my iPod that we can connect to your truck and some CD's I did myself to make sure our trip is musically entertaining. I brought snacks, lunch and two pillows if we want to stay the night. Which I hope we won't because if we do we'll probably be late. And I didn't bring blankets because Kurt told me that you keep some in your car.'

'Woah, you're talking too much. Relax berry, we're on a trip. We're going to have fun, don't worry about all the details. And how do Kurt know that I keep blankets in my car?'

'You gave him rides, while Finn dated Quinn last year remember?' Just saying that Finn dated Quinn makes my heart ache, deep inside I know something is not working between Finn and me. But he's the only thing I've got right now and without him I'd be nothing.

'Oh yeah, that. So we better get moving because we have to meet the rest of the club at school. ' We were still standing in my doorway, oops. I hope we weren't late.

Arrived at school, everybody was there. I guess we shouldn't have talked that much. Noah helped to load his truck with everyone's luggage while Kurt tried to explain why he needed three suitcase to . Defeated, he decided to let Kurt do whatever he wanted. After, he gaves us the instructions for the day. We'd communicate by cell phone and if we have an urgency we have to call Mr. Schue. Noah and me got in his truck, helping me up on the way. And I saw him smirk to himself because he accidentally grabbed my butt. This was going to be a long trip, especially with me worried because Finn and Quinn are in Santana's car together. While I was stuck with Noah Puckerman, the _ladies man_. This was going to be bumpy ride.

**Here it is, next chapter is going to be Puck POV, so it's going to be (I hope) better than this one. Anyway, review if you like it and want me to continue:D **


	2. Chapter 2 Need a Little Time

**Hey! First, Happy mothers day ;) and second. I only got 2 reviews …Thanks for the persons that reviewed thought, it means a LOT to me! :D Here's chapter 2, my other stories will be updated soon (actually today, if I have time)! Anyway, here you go! Hope you like it and review! :D Thanks for reading!**

**Puck's POV**

I can't believe how lucky I got, sometimes Mr. Schue had great ideas. Going to Los Angeles with Rachel? I was happy, even though I knew she'd spend all her time with Finn. When he told us I had to drive her there, awesome. I always liked Rachel, I never wanted to break up with her in sophomore year but she already had her eyes on Finn back then. And I didn't want to be the rebound guy, or even worse a second choice. I don't know what girls likes so much about Finn, he's like the others. I'm Puckzilla, sex-shark and the only girls I never had that I truly wanted were Quinn and _Rachel_. Quinn always was stuck with Finn in her head, I saw it in her eyes. Every time he touched Rachel or talked to her, she tensed. And even now, I can see she's trying to get him back. Riding with him to Los Angeles is a dream for her, even if she's close now with Rachel. Her heart is set on Finn, the golden couple is meant to be. Finn will never follow Rachel to New-York, is a hometown boy. He will stay and help Burt at the garage. I know with a lot of convincing he won't go to Los Angeles with me. I'm not sure I'm even going, In fact I will follow Rachel to New-York. Without her knowing of course, I got accepted at NYU.

'Noah, Noah? NOAH PUCKERMAN!' Oops, I guess I got lost in my thoughts.

'What do you want?' I know, I could've been a little more nicer, but seriously it's been five minutes and she's already screaming at me like she's my mom or something she needs to relax.

'Can you turn up the volume, please?' She said in a tiny voice, I guess I responded louder and angrier than I thought.

'Sure, berry. Anything for my princess.' She seemed to calm down a little after I said that.

It's been two hours of _complete _silence. Only music filled the air, which you must know was really weird. Rachel always had the habit of talking too much, not that it disturbed me. It always made me feel important that she was discussing with me. She texted Finn, looking angrier and sadder by the minute.

'What's up Rachel? You don't seem very happy, not that I care or anything. But if you need to talk I'm right here.' She shot me a look, with one of her Tony award winning smile.

'Finn doesn't respond to my texts. He told me he would be texting me all day. I should probably ask Kurt, what's going on. I'm scared he already got back with Quinn. I don't trust these two together, I know Quinn is my friend but I can't help to see that there is something between them.' I sighed, I understood that Rachel was scared. I felt that way when Quinn and me dated, that one day she'd go back to Finn and nothing had happened between us. Finn is my best bro since we're eight, he's like family to me. But those two, like I said earlier are inseparable. They always will, they're like soul mates. Whatever happens between them, they forgive and go back together. Even after we had Beth and all.

'Kurt said that he probably didn't saw the time pass and forgot. He tells me that Finn is seated next to Quinn and that they are sleeping. So that explains, he tells me though that we need to talk now.' That was no good, Kurt can't lie to Rachel. Something isn't good under all this. I can't believe he will dump Rachel like this, I know Finn isn't the smartest of the bunch but I thought he was a little sensitive you know. I tried to hear the conversation between Rachel and Kurt, it wasn't hard because Kurt was practically _screaming _into the phone. Which I must say, is stupid. He's seated close to Finn and Quinn, maybe the don't want her to know or something. I heard Kurt speaks up first, he seemed worried.

'Hey diva, I think you have a decision to make. '

'It's about Finn and Quinn isn't it? They will get back together, and you want me to quit Finn. Kurt he is my _fiancé_, I love him.' The last words stung more than I thought they would. She loved him and probably always will.

'I don't care that he is your fiancé, you don't belong together and you know it. So stop being such a stuck-up and maybe you'll realise that they are other persons close to you, that actually cares about you. You've been all this time with Finn and never really open up to anyone. What about Puck? Did you ever gave him a chance? You used him every time you needed him and then after you dumped him.' Now I was sure that it was Santana talking. Only her can be impolite in a 'sad' situation, and know that I have a crush on Rachel. And she absolutely hate Finn and Rachel together. And Kurt is more high-pitched than Santana.

'Santana! I was talking to Kurt, can I talk to him now that you've said what you wanted.' You heard Kurt in the background laughing, while I'm a hundred percent sure Santana rolled her eyes.

'Not until you understand what I have said. I'm your friend Berry and I don't want you to get hurt. Everyone knows that Finn and Quinn belong together, and that you're a distraction to him. Quinn will not steal him away from you, because she _cares _too much about you. I just want you to choose what's right for you Rach.' Santana made a point there, Quinn I approve is a total bitch but she likes Rachel she will not steal her boyfriend.

'Why did he ask me to marry him if he loves Quinn?' That answer personally I didn't know. Finn never told me about this wedding thing, which from the first place was stupid. They only thing I heard from Finn is that he wanted to pop her cherry.

'Because he thought that Quinn and him would never be together again. That Puck would date her, when Shelby got back Finn lost all hope in them. So, he decided to settle for second best, and because he didn't want to lose you. He decided to marry you, if you were married you could both stay together and at least he'd have somebody to rely on if life got on the way. I'm sorry Rach that you have to hear that, I just want you to make the right choice knowing all the good and bad consequences of them. I know you're probably hurt right now, but at least it's for the best.' Rachel looked painfully hit, like a ton of bricks just fell on her head. She didn't cry, she stood there unable to say anything and that's a pretty rare thing. The only thing she said was:

'Santana, can I talk to Kurt please?'

'Sure.'

'Kurt?' She looked about to break down, I wanted to hold her to tell her that it's going to be alright but I couldn't. I told Finn to stay away from his girl, and right now technically he's dating her so I can't.

'Diva, I'm so sorry. I should've talked to you earlier, that's why we didn't want you to get married. We didn't want you to hurt Rach… Puck wanted to tell you, but Finn told him to back off.' And the secret is out, wow an hour ago I was Puck the mean guy who she got stuck with, right now she's looking at me with her puppy dog eyes wondering (probably) if what Kurt said was true. And I hate to confirm that it is.

'It's okay Kurt, I understand. Thank Santana for me, I'll think about everything. Tell Finn I'll call him in an hour, okay?'

'Sure' And that's when we knew that it was the definite end of Finchel.

'Are you okay babe? You look worried about something.' I didn't want her to know that I've been listening to her conversation all along.

'Noah, I know you heard. Kurt and Santana aren't really silent talkers. I'm just sad that he never told me, you know. That he took me back all this time and that he loved Quinn. I hate him so much right now Noah!' And she started sobbing, I stopped to the side of the road and hold her in my arms for about 10 minutes. Until she realize that she needed to take the problems step by step if she wanted to call Finn in an hour.

'Are you sure, you're okay?'

'Yes Noah, and thank you for everything. It's nice to see people that really care about you.'

'No problem Berry.'

**That is all! :D So I hope you liked it, I loved writing it! So Finchel is going to end officially next chapter and Puckleberry love can start after!:D Review! **


	3. Chapter 3 Happy Start

**Hey! So here's chapter 3, I am kind of happy how this story turned. Review, if you do I will probably update Sunday or Monday;) If you don**'**t, well maybe it will take a little more time.. Anyway I don**'**t want to bother you all with that! I hope you like this chapter, it is going to be Rachel**'**s POV. Thanks for reading! **

**Rachel's POV **

Maybe Finn will not break up with me, maybe this is all a dream. Yeah, it is probably a dream. I pinched myself, and ask Noah: 'How much time I have until I call Finn?' He looked at me, and he was not surprised by my question, he seemed to have been waiting for it. I sighed it was not a dream Finn and me, after all we have been gone through were going to break up. And it will probably be for the last time. I decided to pick up my phone and call Quinn first, I want her to tell me what's happening between them. She's my friend right? She should at least tell me if she's in love with Finn, even though she told me many times that she wasn't but this time I know it's true. Quinn and Finn belonged together since the start, how stupid I was. Telling myself, I must be really special if he chose me over her. She deserved him, she waited for him all this time. While he was close to _marrying _one of her closest friends. She should have told me, she should have trusted me enough to do it. I guess it's now or never.

'Hi Quinnie! How are you?' I asked in a happy voice, not letting any sadness in.

'Rachel! I'm great and you? Puck isn't torturing you isn't he? If he is, I'm going to kill him!' I heard Noah laugh in the background and he throw me a bag of chips.

'Good, he's only attacking me with chips. How mature. We need to talk about something, it's really important.' Noah rolled his eyes, and after listen too much closely to the conversation that was _private _by the way.

'Okay, what do you want to talk about? Oh no. Don't tell me you're pregnant?' Underneath her joke, I could here her being scared of losing him again.

'No, I'm not pregnant.' I heard Noah and Quinn sighting, happy about that fact.

'I had a conversation with Santana earlier, and Quinn I know. And I respect you for not telling anybody because of me. But you need to see the truth, you need him. I know that I'll always love him somewhere inside of me, but I'm not the one that he needs. You are. You always were with him, when we were kids. Remember that we used to set fake weddings Finn, you, Noah and I?' I heard Noah laugh when I put our past on the subject. He smiled and seemed happy about that memory.

'Yeah, I remember. We used to say that one day we'd have a big wedding us four. We were inseparable, we told ourselves it would stay this way forever. That we'd all go to New-York and raise a tons of babies. Me and Finn and You and Puck.' I remembered that day like it was yesterday, we were ten and we didn't seem to worry about anything in the world.

'_Noah, one day I promise we will get married and we'll have many jewish kids. And they'll all be able to sing and play guitar. And Quinnie and Finny will get married too and they will have the most amazing babies too. And we'll all live together in New-York.' Noah smiled and said:' Okay, Rachie. Right now, I'll give you this. So that you remember me, if you forget you know.' And he kissed me, my first kiss in fact. 'I'll never forget Noah, I promise you. My daddies told me that one day I'll find prince charming. I think I already found it.' _

'_Who it is? Berry, you already broke your promise? If you find prince charming, you should marry him instead of him. Prince charming will help you to become a bigger princess that you already are.' _

'_Prince charming is you silly. I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, I'll never break my promises.' _

'_Okay Rachie. Pinky swear?' _

'_Pinky swear Noah.' _

'What I wanted to say is I'm going to call Finn and tell him it's over. You belong with him, promise me you'll tell him your feelings?'

'Okay Rachie, but are you sure? I don't want you to hurt.'

'Yes, I'm sure you've already done a lot for me. Thanks Quinn, you're a true friend.'

'You too you know.' I saw Noah fake a tear, acting girly for the situation he heard. I hit him gently on the arm.

'Stop hitting me woman!' Quinn and I laughed and I said goodbye to her and I dialled Finn's number.

'Hey Finn.'

'Hey Rach! Is there a problem? Quinn looks surprised and emotional too.'

'There is no problem, in fact I'm calling you because I'm breaking up with you Finn.' I saw Puck smirk while I said these words.

'Why? I thought everything was great between us. We were getting married and I, I love you Rachel. We fought so much to be together and know you want us to break up?' I heard anger and maybe a little happiness. Which didn't surprise me because I know he loves her.

'Finn, I know you love Quinn. And I don't blame you, you love her since we were kids and were playing role play. And we promised to marry each other, you remember?'

'Yeah, I do. I don't understand you don't seem angry though? I didn't want to lead you on Rach, first I thought I really loved you but then I figured out that I really loved Quinn. Without her, I don't know what I'd do.'

'I know Finn, and I'm not angry because I'm happy for you. For _both _of you, you deserve this. And I know that you didn't want to lead me on. Go get her Finn!'

'Thank you Rachel! It means so much to me, you're amazing. I hope we can stay friends. I really miss the 'Finchel' friendship and not the dating us. Which always ends up fighting.'

'Me too, I miss your friendship. And yes we can stay friends, we'll talk later okay? Me, you and Quinn, maybe Puck you know? Just to have the four of us together again. Take a coffee and relax.'

'Yeah, I'll just ask him. Give me a minute?'

'Yeah sure I'll wait here, by the phone.' After these words, I turned my head to Puck to ask him: 'I guess you heard?'

'Yeah, and I'd think that be awesome berry. It surprise me that you take this situation with calm because you were crying an hour ago but… I find you brave. And we don't want Finny to wait too much so tell him yes.'

'Finn? He said yes, we'll meet in Los Angeles?'

'Okay, I'll tell Quinny to text you later okay?'

'Okay, have a nice trip Finn. Love you new friend.'

'Love you too new friend and you too.'

It was much simpler than I thought, maybe it was because Finn and me were better off as friends or maybe it was because I wanted to make Quinn happy. When she 'dated' Noah, I could feel her attachment to Finn was still there. When I dated Noah and she dated Finn back in sophomore year, we seemed like we were all friends. Quinn and me were getting along more, we were like little kids. But when I broke up with Noah, everything turned back for the worse. Quinn hated me and Noah hated me too. I lost everything _again, _it made me mad because I missed them. And with the high school hierarchy we couldn't do anything like before.

'Rachel? Do you think about before, like when we were kids and stuff..'

'Yeah, often. I missed the chemistry everybody had together. It was fun and we could do whatever we want.'

'Yeah, you know the night is coming fast.'

'Okay, so we have two options we stay sleeping somewhere or we continue on the road. I'll ask Santana what we will do and I'll ask Mike too.'

_RachelBerry: Are we staying the night? _

_MikeyChang: Yeah, I think it'll be more safe. I'll just ask Mr. Schue first._

_SantanaLopez: Already done, we're staying the night. Sleeping in the car, Berry don't get to caught up.' _

_RachelBerry: Yeah right. _

'Looks like we're staying the night.'

**This is it, not my best chapter but I had to do it;) REVIEW! And Puckleberry will take their love slowly. Because I want them to start a good relationship on good base. **


	4. Chapter 4 Is that you?

**Hey guys! Sorry to have keep you waiting, I presented Grease at my high school ALL week and I didn't have time to update. So I'm really, really sorry about that! I'll update more often, from now on. And thank you so much, for the reviews and the alerts that made me really, really happy:D You guys are the best! Thanks for reading and review please :D **

**Puck's POV: **

Looks like I'm staying the night with Berry, not that I'm sad about it. But I guess, it makes me how do you say? Uncomfortable. Not that I don't like the thought of spending the night with Rachel. I just think that I don't want her to 'take advantage' of the situation, like the last time that Finn broke up with her. I want to start a real relationship with her, and not be the rebound guy. I'm tired of being the one we use when somebody needs a favour, sexual or not. I'm a real human being, with _feelings. _Sometimes I wonder if people really care about me or they only use me as a prop. Rachel used me to get back to Finn, Quinn used me to make Finn jealous, Mercedes didn't really count as an actual girlfriend, I don't think she really loved me, Zizes? I don't know, sometimes I wonder if she was the only girl who really loved me. But anyway, she broke up with me too.

'Hey Rach, does it bother you to stay with me? You can go stay with Santana if you want. I'm sure she'll understand.'

'No, it's okay Noah.' I rolled my eyes, probably because I knew she wasn't okay. She just broke up with her _fiancée, _she's definitely not okay.

'Noah, I promise I'm okay. And anyway, we'd be too much of a crowd in Santana's car don't you think? And leaving you alone? No way. We're going to do this trip together, we're friends after all. Friends stick together right?' Friends? She almost died when she learned that she was going to go with me, she didn't needed to tell me because she was angry at Mr. Schue for the rest of the day after his 'special announcement'.

'Berry, I know you didn't want to be with me here. I saw your reaction when Mr. Schue told you. It wasn't an happy one.' She looked surprised that I knew, do I look that stupid? Seriously?

'Yes, maybe I wasn't enthusiastic at first. But then I realise that we haven't talked much this year. With the wedding, my NYADA audition and all. I should've though, we were getting really close last year and I missed your friendship.' She missed me? Well, the friendship but that counts as missing me right?

'Well, yeah. Finn told me to stay away from your cute little butt. And you know bro before hoes and stuff.' She looked a little surprised but continued to explain herself: 'Oh, he did? You shouldn't have listen to him Noah. You have the right to be friend with whoever you like.'

'I never said I liked you Berry.' Then she playfully hit my arm.

'Stop hitting me woman! That was really harsh., you're really strong… for a midget at least.' And she playfully hit me again, with a smirk on her face.

'Don't call me that, _Puck._'

'If you stop calling me Puck, of course I'll stop princess.' I said with a wink. I swear, I saw her blush.

'Why are you being so nice to me Noah? I was never really nice with you, I was always using you last year and this year I didn't even bothered to talk to you.' She looked at me with her big brown chocolate eyes, she looked really cute. I swear, if it wasn't the fact that she just broke up with Finn I'd kiss her right now. 'No reason _princess, _now let's go to sleep shall we? You've had a rough day and we got lot of things to do tomorrow.'

'Yes, you're right. Thank you Noah for everything.'

'No problem. Good night Rach!'

'Good night Noah, sweet dreams.' those were the last words I hear before I fell asleep.

_The next morning… _

It was six in the morning when I woke up, surprisingly Rachel was still sleeping. I texted Mike to check if everyone was up and if I should wake up Rach.

_Puckzilla: Is everybody up? _

_MikeyChang: Yep, in Santana's car 2. We were waiting for you to go, is Rach up? _

_Puckzilla; Nope, but I can start driving anyway. _

_MikeyChang: K. So we can drive until we reach Florida and then we'll have some spare time. _

_Puckzilla: k dude. Good luck ;) _

_MikeyChang: Same to you buddy, u know what I mean ;) _

I finally decided to wake her up, I don't think she'd be happy to wake up and we're on the road. Security matters and stuff like that.

'Rach, Rachel..? You need to wake up we have to meet everybody in Florida.'

'Ok, let me just go to the bathroom.'

'No problem babe.'

After she went to do her morning routine we were ready to go, after two hours on the road I went to buy food. We went inside the little market, when I heard a voice say: 'This is a hold-up everybody just stay on the ground and everything will be okay.' Of course this has to happen, especially when I was with Rachel. Rachel looked at me scared, she was shaking and looked like a little child. I held her in my arms trying to calm her down a little bit. I just needed time to text Satan to tell her what was going on, before I could do that I recognized the man who wanted to rob the market. It was my father. Rachel calmed down a bit but looked worried when she saw the strange expression on my face, I probably looked surprised with a mix of anger. I can't believe this is happening, the dad that screwed up my life is going to screw up my only chance to have a vacancy.

'Rachel, I think that the person that wants to rob the place is my dad.'

'Who's talking?' The man said, not scared at all about the consequences.

'It's me…_dad.'_ When my father saw me I could see that he was obviously caught in the act and worse by his own son.

'What are you doing here kid? Aren't you supposed to be at school or something..?'

'I'm on a road trip with my Glee club.'

'Oh, humm. Sorry Noah, but I have to this.' A few moments later the police came by and arrested my dad. I couldn't believe what was happening, I knew my father was a death beat lima loser, but I didn't think that he was so low. Rachel hugged me and we went out to my truck, we did most of the road to Florida in silence the only thing we could hear was the background music that Rachel chose for the road. She asked me when I looked worried if I was okay, I was. I just couldn't believe what had just happened. My own father, what he had become I hoped I'd never become like him. A _Lima Loser, _I never want to be like him. To abandon my kid like that, Beth isn't the same situation I didn't have the choice. Quinn didn't want me in her life so she kicked me out the best way she could, she took away the thing that could bring us closer and that was _Beth. _I heard Rachel bring me out of my thoughts by telling me that we had to meet Quinn and Finn in a Florida restaurant called _Spotlight. _She also told me after that, that they didn't want to wait to Los Angeles because they thought that this was important to just put the past behind all together. I nodded and smiled once in a while to make Rachel sure that I was listening while in fact I wasn't.

'I know Noah that meeting your father like that wasn't the best thing that could happen, but just remember that you are not like him. You are much better than that, you're one in a million Noah don't you forget that. You're one of the person that I will never forget.'

'Thanks Rachel, it means a lot coming from you.'

'I just hope that our meeting with Quinn and Finn goes well.'

'I hope so too Rach.'

**This is it! :D Hope you liked it, review please and I'll update soon ;) promise! Next chapter we're going to learn lot of interesting stuff and they'll FINALLY get to Los Angeles and lots of things will happen. Thanks for staying with me and this story.**


	5. Catch Me

**So here's chapter 5. Now I'll probably update more often because school is ending soon (: I just have to get through the finals and I'm off to summer! Woot :D It's a little short, sorry about that. Review please and I don't own Glee. **

**Rachel's POV: **

In Florida, Noah and I were ready to meet Quinn and Finn in a karaoke restaurant. I dressed up as nicely as I could in Noah's truck while he was in the men's room putting a clean jeans and a t-shirt. The restaurant was close to the place where we met the other members of the club an hour ago. They told us that we'd have to drive all night if we want to make it to California tomorrow. So, we decided to talk the four of us before arriving in California, so that we can have a nice trip without tension.

The restaurant was nice, Finn and Quinn were already waiting for us inside.

'Hey Quinnie, hi Finn! Was the trip good?' I said, trying to look as happy as I could.

'Hi Rach, hi Puck! Yes it was, thank you for asking. Santana is a little angry on the road by times and I think I learned bad words in Spanish but it went well. What about you two? Wasn't too hard just being just Puck and you? We know that sometimes it can be a little feisty.' Quinn said laughing a little about the thought of Noah and me fighting on the road. Even though we didn't fight a lot, especially after he saw his dad.

'It was okay, thank you for asking.'

'Okay? Babe it was awesome, trust me you wouldn't have more fun with the others. You have the chance to spent time with the amazing Puckzilla!' I hit him playfully on the arm.

'Ouch! Stop hitting me woman!' Quinn raised an eyebrow while looking at us, I could tell that she was already planning our wedding. Quinn was a romantic, she saw two people that got along and she already saw them with tons of babies. That was one of the coolest thing about Quinn, when she saw something she believed in it, no matter what happens. Proof number 1: Finn and her, we already knew deep down that they were going to be together. Proof number 2: Beth, she fought for her like crazy because she believed that she'd make a great mom. And even though she's not keeping her right now, and all that Shelby/Puck thing (yes, I know) she sees Beth by webcam or talks to her by Skype. She's very close of her.

I got out of my thoughts because I didn't come here to think about all that.

'So, what you guys wanted to talk to us about?' I asked.

'Nothing really, we just wanted all four of us to spent some time together and doing karaoke. Because I know that it's hard for you Rachel, and you know I'm sorry. So we needed just to clear the air.' Finn said, looking sad about the situation.

'Ok, and It's okay Finn. I understand, Quinn and you are perfect together. I wished you could've told me earlier though… But anyway let's Karaoke!'

Quinn started the night with Only Hope by Mandy Moore, which I can say was sang beautifully. I don't know why Quinn doesn't sing more often, she have a great voice. After it was my turn…

'Humm, I decided on a song that maybe Quinn knows. It's a song from an artist that I really like; Demi Lovato, it's called Catch Me. I dedicate this to someone who has been here recently for me when I needed him, Noah.'

_Before I fall_

_Too fast_

_Kiss me quick_

_But make it last_

_So I can see_

_How badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet_

_Keep it slow_

_Let the future pass_

_And don't let go_

_But tonight_

_I could fall too soon_

_Under this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You got me laughing while I sing_

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me..._

_See this heart_

_Won't settle down_

_Like a child running_

_Scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified_

_Of what you do_

_My stomach screams_

_Just when I look at you_

_Run far away_

_So I can breathe_

_Even though you're_

_Far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high_

_'Cause every hello ends with a_

_goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You got me laughing while I sing_

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me..._

_So now you see_

_Why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart_

_without a care_

_But here I go_

_It's what I feel_

_And for the first time in my_

_life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You got me laughing while I sing_

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

_If this is love please don't break me_

_I'm giving up so_

_Just catch me _

I opened my eyes to see Noah going up on stage.

'Tell me the truth, Rachel. Did you really mean what you said in the song?'

'Well, yes. Noah, I've loved you since I was six. And I'm tired of pretending that I hate you, in my mind I tell myself that I hate you but deep down my feelings from you won't go away.'

'I have something to tell you too, in song.' I asked myself, maybe he loves me too? Well Noah doesn't do love and girlfriend, but maybe, maybe he changed? I hope so. That's right I'm in love with _Noah Puckerman. _And I just told him in front of a full restaurant.

**I know it was short :/ I'll update probably tomorrow or Tuesday (: I don't own Catch Me by Demi Lovato, go check it out great song. Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated ! (: **


	6. Sweet Caroline

**Yay! Chapter 6, review and tell me if you like it or not ;) **

**Puck's POV: **

I had chosen my song for Rachel, I got up on stage took my guitar, took a breath and started to sing.

_If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting_

_To be with you again?_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head up high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When I hold you in my arms,_

_I know that it's forever._

_I just gotta let you know,_

_I never wanna let you go._

_When you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_Oh_

Rachel had tears in her eyes, I could tell. I never felt this happy in my life, Rachel and me. I can say maybe it was meant to be. Man, I feel like such a pussy right now but I don't care I just made Rachel Berry cry of happiness. I'm really proud of myself. Not for the crying part, but for the happiness part. I think that I _really love Rachel Berry. _I've forgotten that I was on stage doing my thinking up there.

'That song was for Rachel Berry, who made me learn that I am not a Lima loser and that I'm special. Not as special as her, but that I'm worth something. _I love you _Rachel.' Rachel jumped on stage literally while people clapped and screamed of joy for us. I could see Quinn and Finn beaming for us in their seats. Rachel ran to me and asked me as shyly as possible: 'is it true Noah Do you really love me?' I smiled at her and said: 'more than you could ever think babe.' And I kissed her, she put her arms around me. I could feel her smiling against my lips.

'Hum, Puck and Rachie. I don't want to disturb you but we better get going… Mr. Schue is going to get angry if we arrive late, again.' I heard Quinn say, a little shy.

'Okay Fabray, we'll go because I know my girl doesn't want to be late.'

'Since when I'm your 'girl' Noah?' Rachel asked

'Since you've kissed me babe, we know you couldn't get away from the Purchasers !' I laughed, while Quinn smirked and Rachel playfully (again) hit me on the arm. I'm telling you, she's dangerous for a midget.

'Stop hitting me woman! I just sang a song for you in front of everyone. Isn't that enough?'

'Noah! You didn't had to!'

'Just joking babe! Don't worry, I like singing for you.'

'Aww, thank you Noah! But we should go. Quinny and Finn are already gone and I don't want to give my solo to somebody else.'

'You'll never change berry.'

We got in my truck and I let Berry drive because I had to text Santana something. Something important.

_SatanLopez: So Q tells me you 2 are in love with each other? True? _

_Puckzilla: Totally true :D I sang her a Jonas Brothers song, she jumped on stage and kissed me. AMAZING! (: Totally worth the wait. _

_SatanLopez: You're not telling ALL the truth. Fabray tells me that you told Rachie that you loved her(L) FINALLY! _

_Puckzilla: Yeah, well don't tell anyone but I think she might be the one. _

_SatanLopez: 4 real? :') Puckerman got soft, who knew? And we've got a surprise for both of you, meet us at the hard rock café, before we go we wanna do a number ;) _

_Puckzilla: okay! _

'Rachel, Satan told me that we're meeting them at the Hard Rock Café they got a surprise for us or something like that.'

'Okay! I hope it won't take too much of our time, we've got a long way to go until California and we have to drive all night.'

'Don't worry I'll keep you up.' I told her laughing, with a wink and while wiggling my eyebrows.

'You'll never change, will you? And you are disgusting.

'I know you love me anyway.'

We arrived at the little café, I helped Rachel get off my truck and we entered inside. We heard Santana's voice say: 'For the lovebirds a _sweet _memory.'

_Quinn and Finn:_

_Where it began,_

_I can't begin to knowin'_

_But then I know it's growing strong_

_Was in the spring_

_And spring became the summer_

_Who'd have believed you'd come along._

_Blaine and Kurt:_

_Hands, touchin' hands_

_Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you_

_All (without Puck and Rachel): _

_Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_I've been inclined_

_To believe they never would_

_But now I, look at the night_

_And it don't seem so lonely_

_We fill it up with only two._

_Puck and Rachel:_

_And when I hurt,_

_Hurtin' runs off my shoulders_

_How can I hurt when I'm with you_

_Warm, touchin' warm_

_Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you_

_All: _

_Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_I've been inclined,_

_To believe they never would_

_Oh, no, no_

_All (without Puck and Rachel): _

_Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_Sweet Caroline,_

_I believe they never could_

_Sweet Caroline..._

'PUCKLEBERRY IS ON BITCHES!' Santana screamed while me and Rachel kissed.

**Cheesy I know, **


	7. Perfect Two

**Hey! First, thank you for the reviews. I really, really appreciate that. Second, I really like the song Mr. Brightside by The Killers, so I thought that I'd do (maybe) a Puck/Rachel one shot about it soonish. I will probably update more now, because school is ending in 4 days :D Yayyy! Happy father's day and here's chapter 7.**

**Rachel's POV: **

Wow. I've got nothing more to say, I know Rachel Berry future broadway star is completely star struck. In two days, I broke up with my fiancé and realize that I was truly, deeply, madly in love with Noah Puckerman. And we're not even in Los Angeles yet. I'm sitting in Noah's truck, ready to finish the road to California. We decided to spent the night driving, so that we can arrive as soon as possible. Lots of coffee was bought by Noah and I to stay awake. Even though Noah told me that I should take this time to get some sleep, I decided to conference call Santana, Kurt and Quinn to arrange a set list for Nationals in one week. Mr. Schue told the four of us, that we'll be working on it because if we didn't we would do a 'New-York'.

'Hi Quinny, Santana and Kurt. Did you have ideas for the duet?'

'I don't now, but we could do _My Heart Will Go On _by _Celine Dion _? It's a romantic song and wasn't used much by other teams in the past.' Kurt said.

'That's a great idea Kurt!' I said, while I asked myself who could sing it? We needed a strong male lead to beat Vocal Adrenaline.

'I think I know exactly who could do it.' Santana said. 'Puckleberry! You look both hot, got amazing voices and the chemistry will be there. Who's with me?'

Quinn and Kurt said: 'I am!' at the same time, causing them to laugh.

'Let me ask Noah first. Noah and me? Having the duet? The only song we ever sang as a duet was _Need You Now _maybe this could work..

'Noah, the girls and Kurt wanted to know if you'll want to do the duet with me, it's _My Heart Will Go On _by _Celine Dion._'

'A duet with you? At Nationals. Fuck yeah, I want to do it with you babe.'

'For real? You want to sing with me.'

'Hell yeah! Since the Need You Now duet, I've been dreaming about this! This duet is going to kick some ass!' I heard Quinn, Santana and Kurt laugh in the background.

'You, you dreamed of doing a duet with me?'

'Yeah, haven't you heard yourself your fucking good!' I heard awwn on the phone.

'Thank you Noah! We'll do one after I finish talking with the girls and Kurt okay?'

'No problem babe.' I got back on the phone with Quinn, Santana and Kurt to complete our set list.

'So, that is a yes. We need one group member, maybe we could do Good Girls Gone Bad?'

'Wanky. I like the idea berry. And for the troubletones number, we'll do Part of Me by Katy Perry is that cool?'

Everybody said yes together and Santana closed the conversation with: 'I'll call Mr. Schue and it'll be our set list guys! Good job, Berry go get your singing on!'

'Haha, okay! You'll text me 's answer okay?'

'Okay berry.'

'So Noah, what do you want to sing?'

'I've got an idea…'

_Noah _**Rachel **_Both_

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

**You can be the hero and I can be your side kick**

**You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split**

**You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'**

**Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'**

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause girl you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

**Cause you're the apple to my pie**

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one for me _**(for me)**

_And I'm the one for you _**(for you)**

_You take the both of us _**(of us)**

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

**You can be the prince and I can be your princess**

**You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist**

**You can be the shoes and I can be the laces**

**You can be the heart that I spill on the pages**

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather_

_But I don't care as long as we're together_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

**Cause you're the apple to my pie**

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one for me _**(for me)**

_And I'm the one for you _**(for you)**

_You take the both of us _**(of us)**

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_

_And you know that I think about ya_

_And you know I can't live without ya_

**I love the way that you smile**

**And maybe in just a while**

**I can see me walk down that aisle**

**Cause you're the apple to my pie**

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one for me _**(for me)**

_And I'm the one for you _**(for you)**

_You take the both of us _**(of us)**

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

At the same moment the song ended, I saw the Los Angeles sign. We had finally arrived. I had stars in my eyes, it was the most beautiful day of my life.

_SatanLopez: said yes! :D And what did you guys sing? O.o I feel sad that I missed a Puckleberry duet. _

_RachelBerry: Perfect Two by Auburn :') He chose the song :D_

_SatanLopez: So fucking charming! Who knew that Puck was such a romantic? ; )_

_RachelBerry: I did (: _

_SatanLopez: Long live to both of you ;D_

_RachelBerry: Thank you!xx _

Kurt called me at the same moment as I closed my cell phone.

'Hi Kurt! How are you?'

'You sang Perfect Two by auburn? How CUTE! I just told the others, I am SO jealous of you diva! You're going to tell me everything in the hotel.'

'I promise Kurt, did anyone told you about the rooms?'

'Oh lord, I've almost forgot to tell you! You're sleeping with Quinn, Santana and of course myself. Tell your lovebird that he's sleeping with Finn, Mike, Sam and Blaine.' I hope he doesn't fight with Finn, but with Mike, Samuel and Blaine I hope I don't have to worry.

'Oh okay, I'll tell him! Thanks for telling me Kurt.'

'No problem diva, you know what that means…! Girls night! I'm going to invite ALL the girls in our room! It's going to be amazing. Also we're going shopping tomorrow princess.' For the first time in a long while, shopping seems like a great idea. I need some changes in my wardrobe. And I know that Kurt is the perfect assistant for that!

'Okay, I'll see you in the hotel. Love you!'

'Love you too!'

**How fricking charming is this chapter? (: And there's going to be some unexpected drama soon, a new character comes in who is probably going to be an old girlfriend of Puck. And maybe, maybe Jesse ;) So that is all for chapter 7, yaaayy! I'll update soon and Review! Thanks for reading :D**


	8. Trouble In Paradise

**I'm sorry that I've kept you waiting… :'( My internet isn't going so well right now, and I can't update. And I'm searching for a Beta reader too, for my stories so that took a little of my time. So this chapter is much better because it'll take the same time (I hope less) to update. Sorry (again) and thanks for reading ;) don't forget to review. **

We entered fifteen minutes later into a nice hotel, nicer than other hotels we've been to before with the Glee Club. I was talking with Noah when a blonde girl came to us. The same age as us, big blue eyes, tall and skinny. Los Angeles typical girl, she reminded me someone though, someone I met in middle school. Weirdly, I didn't remember her name or what was her relationship with me.

'Noah Puckerman!', the tall blonde said looking visibly happy to see him.

'Clara Marriot!' the tall blonde, hugged him tightly while Noah looked surprised, confused and happy to see that girl. Oh my god. I knew who she was, Clara Marriot she was the most popular girl in middle school. She was Puck's ex-girlfriend, they broke up when her dad got a transfer in California. Rumour has it, that it's the girl that Noah lost his virginity too (not that I'm jealous or anything).

'How are you _Noah_? What are you doing in Los Angeles?' She called him Noah? They must be pretty close then, I never saw anyone call him Noah except his mom, grand mother, sister and I. Even when they were dating I never saw her call him Noah, I guess they were closer than I thought..

'I'm doing great, thank you. And we're here with our Glee Club for a vacancy trip. What about you?'

'I'm here with my boyfriend. I'm sure you're going to like him, Jesse? Jesse, honey? Where are you?' Oh no, god please. There's tons of Jesse on earth, please don't tell me it's Jesse St-James. Please, please.

'I'm here darling.' Jesse St-James was standing in front of us, looking charming like always. While Noah seemed tense next to me. Jesse looked at us, looking quite surprised especially now that Noah has put his arms around my shoulders. 'Hi Rachel, how are you? What brings you here?' 'Hello Puck.'

'You both know each other?' Carla said, quite interested.

Puck saw that I was uncomfortable with the conversation and answered for me. 'Jesse here made an omelette with Rachel a couple of years ago, when he told her he loved her. Of course we know Jesse, who doesn't?' he said ironically, visibly upset that his ex-girlfriend brought it up. I don't know why Noah is so upset he wasn't the one that got egged, or got his heart broken. He was a spectator of the scene only, a guest of an horrible ending. Thought he told me that it would end up this way…

_Two years ago, choir room. _

'_Hi, Rachel.' _

'_Hey Noah, how are you? I'm great by the way, what a nice thing that Jesse is with us. He's going to be a great addition to our group won't he? He's a champion, I'm sure we'll all learn from him. I'm so happy about it, aren't you happy Noah?' _

'_Rachel, he's playing with you. Why would he be with us seriously? For you? Dream on berry, he's only here to get in your pants and to turn your attention to him instead of Regionals.' _

'_Puck, he doesn't want me to get in my pants. He loves me, that's why he joined our Glee club, because now our love can grow properly. You've got a girlfriend Noah you should understand that. We are in love that's all and I still put my 110% to win Regionals. And I know that with Jesse, we can.' _

'_Rachel are you that stupid? He doesn't love you, he's playing with you.' _

'_Puck you don't know what you're talking about.' _

'_Well, in fact I do. I saw him talk to Shelby, the Vocal Adrenaline coach. They were pretty close, you're sure he's not cheating? Oh well, I won't rescue your pretty little ass if something bad happens.' _

'_Get out Noah. GET OUT! I never want to talk to you again. You're a liar. Get out!' _

_End of flashback_

'We better get going Noah, you can text me if you want I haven't change my number.' She winked at me walked a few feet away turned back and said: 'Oh, and good to see you again Rachie..'

'Good to see you too Clary.' Ok, I remembered exactly who she was. Man-stealer. When we were in middle school Clara and I were the best of friends, we were everyday together. I already knew Noah because he went to temple with me, and sometimes his mother invited my daddies and I over. And I had this huge crush on Noah, I've waited for weeks until I decided to tell him. So I went after school to Noah's house, Mrs. Puckerman told me that he was upstairs with Clara. Which I understood because Noah helped her in math, that's what she told me. But now I know that it was a lie. I entered the room and saw my best friend and Noah making out on his bed. I cried instantly and ran away from the Puckerman's house. Clara did everything to make me forgive her, but what she broke my trust since then. They dated for six months and then Clara moved to California. To my joy we were just starting freshman year and I thought this would be the right time to tell Noah my feelings. That's the day that we remember as 'The Slushy War Start', you read right Noah Puckerman slushied me that day. The rest is history. Noah brought me back on earth: 'Berry, Berry.. Rach, Rach!'

'Um, what?'

'You blackout for a while there, nice seeing Clara isn't it? She is as hot as I remember.' I hit on the arm and walked away angrily. Wasn't he suppose to love me?

'Rachel wait! Rachel!' I heard him call my name, but I walked away. I guess some things never change.

I went to see Kurt who was waiting for me with Santana and Quinn, they looked angry; probably because I was late and nobody arrives late with Kurt. Especially for a shopping trip.

'Hey Rachie, we were worried. You never come late usually, what's up? Did you get a make out session with Puck on the way?' Santana said, a smirk across her face. While Kurt and Quinn looked at me visibly interested.

'No, we met old friends on the way.'

'Like who..? You can tell us Rachie, you can tell us anything.' Quinn said, looking concerned.

'Clara and Jesse.' Kurt gasped, knowing exactly who I was talking about. Of course Santana and Quinn knew who they were. But they didn't knew the story between Clara and Noah. So I told them : 'Back in middle school I had this huge crush on Noah. Clara and I were the best of friends, we went everywhere together. But Clara started to get bad grades in maths and Noah helped her. One day, I decided that I'd tell Noah that I was in love with him. So I went to his house, Mrs. Puckerman told me that he was upstairs with Clara. Which didn't surprise me because he tutored her in maths. When I entered the room, they were on his bed, half naked and making out. I never talked to Clara again, for me she broke my trust.' Quinn and Santana looked sad for me, almost as if they understood. Quinn talked first: 'Why did Clara was here? And why did you leave Puck?'

'Well, Clara was here with _Jesse, _because she lives here now. And Noah, after Clara had left told me she was hotter than before, which I didn't like.'

'He's such an ass. I can't believe your dating him.' Santana said.

'Well, can we put this behind? I'd like to go shopping with my three best friends to look hot while we're walking in Los Angeles.' The three of them laughed, and brought me to a taxi were we went to the mall. After five hours of intense shopping, I had five new pair of shorts, many shirts, new make up, party dresses and lots of other stuff that I didn't knew that existed. I was happy with my makeover, as I looked at myself in the mirror two boys behind looked at me and winked. Rachel Berry got winked at by greek gods (almost). Noah was so going to regret telling that stuff about Clara, now we had to go back to a restaurant that has reserved for us. Hope it goes well.

We entered the restaurant and everybody was already waiting for us, when Noah saw me he chocked on the water he was drinking. I have to say that I was proud of myself.

**Here is chapter 8 :D Hope you really like it, I'm sorry for the distance between the updates. Internet sucks around here and I've got babysitting to do, so I don't have much time to write. Review!**


	9. Always

**A/n: Hey, so here's chapter 9. First, I wanted to thank raeganb123 for the main idea for this chapter, I hope you like what I did with it. Second, thanks for the reviews and alerts. Thirdly, I don't know how many chapters are left with this chapter. Maybe 5 or more and if you'd like a sequel ? ;) Continue to show love, it makes me really happy & grateful for all of you. So thank you and hope you like that chapter! **

As I entered the restaurant with Santana, Kurt and Quinn, three guy came to see us. One who looked at Santana was maybe six foot tall, brown wavy hair and deep blue-greenish eyes. Santana made him know that she wasn't interested by declining the most polite way she could his offer. The two others surprisingly stood each side of me. At my right, a tall blond with greenish-hazel eyes, wearing baggy shorts and a t-shirt. At my left was a guy that looked a little like Noah, only he seemed a little nicer. He had his hair shaved, hazel eyes and was smiling brightly. They presented themselves, one at a time of course.

The one at my right talked to me first: 'Hi I'm Liam. Enchanted to meet you.'

'Hello, I'm Rachel Berry. Future Broadway star in the making, I'm enchanted to meet you too.' He laughed at my comment about Broadway.

The one on my left commented: 'Oh, you're a future Barbra Streisand? I'm sure your rendition of _Don't Rain On My Parade _is flawless. By the way my name is Kyle, nice to meet you.'

'You know Barbra's work? And as you must have heard my name is Rachel Berry, future Broadway star in the making. Nice to meet you too.' he smiled nicely at me and answered. 'We're both fan of Barbra's work, we're planning to go to NYADA after we graduate high school.'

I gasped: 'Me too! I hope we'll see each other sometimes in New-York.' We continued talking, Santana and Quinn went to see their girlfriend/boyfriend while Kurt stayed with me and invited Blaine to join the conversation. And then he had to ruin everything, like always. Noah couldn't stay sexting his middle school flame. Oh no, he had to ruin my night.

'Why are you flirting with _my _girl?' He put his arm around my waist and I felt him tense.

'I'm not flirting with _your _girl, we are having a pleasant conversation. If Rachel felt uncomfortable of our actions, she would have told you. Which she didn't.' Kyle gently said. I couldn't believe it, why Noah had to be so possessive over me, I wasn't an object.

'_Puck_, please leave me the fuck alone.' I know Rachel Berry just swore, but I had to make him understand what I was saying. 'It_'_s none of our business of who I'm hanging out with, especially after what happened sooner this afternoon. Go back to sexting or whatever you were doing on your phone with Carla and I'll see you later.'

'Rachel, I told you I was sorry.' I looked at him, wanted to forgive him but another part of me wanted him to prove himself as a competent boyfriend. I know that sounds a little bitchy, but what can I do?

'No, you're not. If you were sorry, you would have think before speaking and we wouldn't be in this situation right now. If you're really sorry, prove it.' He looked at me surprised and walked away muttering and swearing.

What I saw next, trust me I didn't except it at all. Noah was on stage with the other glee boys member (even ) and said to the audience: 'Rach, I'm sorry that I have disappointed you. I'll only love you and I will never love anybody else. The only reason I dated Carla was to make you jealous. I'm sorry that I made you that sad, but you're my girl and I want everyone else to know it. Here's a song for you Rach.'

_Every breath you take_

_And every move you make_

_Every bond you break, every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every single day_

_And every word you say_

_Every game you play, every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

_Oh can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

_Every move you make_

_And every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night I can only see your face_

_I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby, please_

_Oh can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

_Every move you make_

_And every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every move you make, every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

_I'll be watching you_

_(Every breath you take, every move you make)_

_(Every bond you break, every step you take)_

_I'll be watching you_

_(Every single day, every word you say)_

_(Every game you play, every night you stay)_

_I'll be watching you_

_(Every move you make, every vow you break)_

_(Every smile you fake, every claim you stake)_

_I'll be watching you_

_(Every single day, every word you say)_

_(Every game you play, every night you stay)_

_I'll be watching you_

_(Every breath you take, every move you make)_

_(Every bond you break, every step you take)_

_I'll be watching you_

_(Every single day, every word you say)_

_(Every game you play, every night you stay)_

_I'll be watching you_

_(Every move you make, every vow you break)_

_(Every smile you fake, every claim you stake)_

_I'll be watching you_

**Yay! They're happy ? Again :D So, I hope you liked it. Review if you did and review if you didn't! Thanks for reading tooxx**


End file.
